Veritas Xi: The Middle
by thunderspark12
Summary: SEQUEL TO VERITAS XI: NO SECOND CHANCES! The flock thinks that Veritas is dead, or is she? Jake has ran away from his problems, but a strange suspicion has him running back after the flock. Fang/OC, Max/OC. In the end FAX and OC/OC. R&R Flames Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hey everyone!!! I'm so excited!! Finally, THE SEQUEL!! I'm so _so SO _happy and ENERGIZED!!! Don't forget to read and REVIEW!! I love your reviews!! **

**Don't forget that this is A SEQUEL, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST FANFIC, READ THAT ONE FIRST THEN COME BACK AND READ THIS ONE!!! THE FIRST IS CALLED VERITAS XI: NO SECOND CHANCES. GO CHECK IT OUT!!**

**R&R!!! ;) ;)**

* * *

Veritas POV

Streaks of pink flooded across the gray and dirty sky. I looked around. Where the hell am I?

I got up, brushed the dust and rubble off my pants, and started to look around. Ow! Gosh, sprained ankle.

I sat back down. I squinted my eyes shut trying to remember what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on, Veritas. Time to go," He told me._

_I shook my head slowly with tears running down my face. "I'm not going."_

_"Veritas this is place is going to blow. We have to get out of here." Fang grabbed my arm, but I slipped out of his grasp._

_More tears rolled down my cheeks, "The bomb's not going to go off unless someone sets it."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

How the hell did I survive? As if someone was answering my question, a boy around my age stepped out and said, "Your powers."

"And who the heck are you?" I asked him with annoyance.

He smiled and said, "Your conscience."

No way in heck is this happening.

****

**Jake POV**

I had left the flock about two days ago. I was now in Frazer, Montana. I rolled my neck; it was really sore from the long ride. Washington State to Frazer, Montana is a really long ride. I parked my AFT at the China City restaurant. I walked in and ordered. I massaged my temples for a bit. God, why is this happening to me?

My food came shortly after; and it was delicious. I surprisingly didn't inhale it like I usually did. After her death, I changed a bit. I cut my hair differently in some city in Idaho, and I was thinking of getting a lip piercing. I needed to change; everything still reminds me of her.

****

**Veritas POV **

"You're my what?" I asked confused.

He kicked a piece of rubble, "You know what I said." I thought a bit. How could my conscience be a boy? I'm not a boy, and I certainly don't look like one, and again, he is stubborn, so maybe he is my conscience. I shrugged, deciding to lay off the topic.

"Are you gonna go after them?" He asked me. I gave him a confused look.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

He replied simply, "The flock?" Oh yeah, they still think I'm dead. I think I'll have to change that thought. Plus, I'll get to meet back up with Fang…

Once again, like he was reading my thoughts, he said, "He isn't right for you."

"What?" I said with an edge in my voice.

He replied relaxed, "Fang isn't the guy for you. I don't care if you go find the flock, but you have to break the relationship."

I gave him a look, "Who are you to tell me what boys I can and can't date? God, you're like an overprotective brother."

He smiled at that, "Well, I am your conscience."

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up." I started following the vehicle tracks to my family.

****

**Fang POV**

We, being the flock and Dani and Adrian, were taking a straight trip to Oklahoma City. We had never been there before, and we heard that there were plenty of awesome things to do there. And, it would take our minds off things.

Adrian and Danielle were gonna ride their AFTs while the flock flew. Jake had taken his AFT, so we had to do something with Veritas'. We actually took it to a dump. It was probably destroyed by now, or some hobo took it.

I sighed; I didn't want to destroy her vehicle, but we had nowhere to put it. In about fifteen minutes we were about to start our trip. I sighed, again; this was gonna be a long journey.

****

**Jake POV**

I had gotten the lip piercing. I know you must be thinking, Jake, you shouldn't be resorting to piercings to get rid of the pain. Well, suck it up. I like my new look actually. It more outgoing, and it screams don't mess with me.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes, and started to walk back to the hotel. I hadn't taken my vehicle 'cause the mall wasn't that far from the hotel.

I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and started chewing. I had my favorite flavor, Tropical. Apparently in Montana it isn't weird for a teenage boy to be walking along side the highway by himself. I enjoyed my ten minute walk. It was relaxing. I took the elevator up to my room, and plopped down onto my bed. I drifted off into sweet darkness.

****

**Veritas POV**

I followed the tracks back to the haven, but according to my stuck-up conscience, the flock wasn't there. I groaned in hunger and drowsiness. I hadn't eaten in like forever. You know, being dead for about five days makes you extremely hungry.

I looked around the garage. Where the hell is my AFT?

Conscience, now called Connor, told me that the flock probably got rid of my vehicle. That's just great, I thought. How the heck am I supposed to catch up to them now? My head slowly turned to the garage. A mischievous smile flicked across my face.

I hotwired Charlie's motorcycle, hopped on, and rode off. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind if he knew I took his _amazing_ vehicle. His bike was neon orange with black and yellow flames. I was thinking he had it custom designed 'cause he is a human torch.

I loved his bike so much that I told him he better keep a close watch on it or else I might take it. I was joking when I said that, but it's kinda funny that it actually happened. I snorted at all the memories; wow, I was such a girly-girl and sap back then. New me, here I come.

* * *

**Hope you LIKED!! I will TRY TO UPDATE SOON!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLZZ!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! (jk, i dont beg(lol)) **

**This is what Jake looks like now: I'll put the link on my pro!!**

***thunderspark12***


	2. Silent Tears

** I'm wayy sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I'm also wayy sorry that this chapter is wayy short...**

**LOL... well ENJOY & REVIEW! (wayy) lol :) :)**

* * *

Jake POV

I woke up the next morning wondering what to do. I decided on just riding around on my AFT seeing what was around here in Montana. I got on my AFT and rode into town. I rode past a couple restaurants, a bowling alley, and a roller rink. Perfect, I thought when I saw a Maple Ridge Ice Cream place coming into view. I pulled into the parking lot, got of my vehicle, and walked in.

I walked up to the counter, looked over the flavors, and waited for the cashier to come get my order.

An older lady came up and asked me, "Hey, hun, what'd ya need?"

"Um, two scoops of butter pecan in a waffle cone," I told her.

"That'll be three dollars and fifty nine cents, sweetie," she said. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and paid. I sat down at a table and started to reminisce about memories I've had with Veritas.

The lady came back with my ice cream and sat on the other side of the booth. "What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

I sighed and decided it wouldn't hurt for one more person to know.

**Veritas POV**

I was riding Charlie's motorcycle, following the tracks to my family. Connor, conscience, would occasionally appear on the back of the motorcycle. I've been riding for five hours straight, not taking any breaks. I wasn't tired, and I was determined to catch up with the flock. Remind me why we all don't carry cell phones? Then, this would be so much easier.

I sighed as I passed the Oregon-Idaho border. God, how much farther are they ahead of me?

**Jake POV**

"And, now we're up to today," I finished with a sigh. I usually don't tell people my personal info, but I needed to right now.

"That's a long life story for someone so young," Aunt Mags said. I nicknamed her Aunt Mags 'cause if I were to be related to someone I wish it would be her. She gets me so well.

I slid out of the booth, waved goodbye, and left. I left for the gym.

**Danielle POV**

I huddled up in the cave's corner. The flock was spending the night in another cave in the middle of the bottom half of Idaho. It's been three days since Jake left and six days since the incident. I sniffled, and a hot tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey." I looked up. It was Adrian. He sat next to me and put his arm around me, whispering soothing things.

I curled up next to him and fell asleep in silent tears.

**Veritas POV**

I stopped at a state forest or park; I don't know what it was. I took out my notebook and started to write. I spent awhile on it until I drifted into a deep sleep.

Morning came too early, but I knew I had to catch up with the flock. I stretched and jumped on my motorcycle. Here's to another long day of riding. I was starting off right next to the Oregon-Idaho border. Right dab in the bottom half of Idaho.

* * *

** I know what I'm doing next chapter... PLOT TWIST! wayy... lol still cracks me up**

***thunderspark12***


	3. Am I Sane or Insane?

**I apologize for being a crappy author AND knowing that this story really isn't the best, so can someone brighten my day with a REVIEW!**

**LOVE YA All, **

***thunderspark12* **

* * *

Veritas POV

So I've come to some conclusions; A), I'll never catch up to the flock, B), Try to send mental signals to Danielle, or C) God hates me and chose not to give me teleportation powers.

"You know, they're not much farther ahead, and you'll eventually catch up to them," my annoying conscience popped up.

"Hello, Connor. Please go away," I mumbled at him.

He smiled, "Funny, how you know my middle name. Maybe you're not as dumb as you look."

I rolled my eyes, "Not in the mood."

He sat down next to me, "Then what are you in the mood for?"

I looked at him, "A crazy night with the flock and my gang watching movies like old times. A nice hot shower would be appreciated too."

He abruptly stood up, "Well, it ain't gonna happen unless you get your lazy ass up and get a move on."

I groaned, stood up, and hopped on my motorcycle, "I hate you for motivating me."

He smiled and shrugged, "What are consciences for?" I rolled my eyes and sped off into the early morning.

**Jake POV**

I was at the gym again. I had decided that my scrawny body needed to look healthier. I was currently on the treadmill, warming up. I let my mind wander off into my thoughts occasionally tracking down Dani, Adrian, or Max.

My mind wandered and thought about Veritas and all the places and things we've been or done. I usually kept my mind off her, but decided to let her remain in my head. I got lost in my thoughts when all of sudden my annoying tracking power kicked into gear.

I was going down the main highway into Idaho then into a state park where I saw a girl talking to a guy. The girl was obviously annoyed quite a bit. She quickly flipped her hair out of her eyes giving me a glance at her face. My mind froze. No frickin' way. This girl looked quite a lot like Veritas. Almost like a twin. But, but she was dead. I backtracked to the gym, and shook my head.

I have to find this girl and whoever her friend was. I know that Veritas is dead, but I don't know, I feel like there's a slight chance it's her even though I watched her die. I gotta tell Aunt Mags.

**Dani POV**

I keep on getting these strange visions or messages in my head. Something like a girl with a familiar voice saying, 'Stop, I'm coming, or 'Wait, I'm right behind you. I haven't told anybody about it because I think my head is messin' with me. I'm just not sure if I've officially gone crazy.

**Jake POV**

I left the gym almost immediately after my tracking vision and went and found Aunt Mags. She told me to follow my heart and some other crap. I love her and all, but I hate being too cliché. I took my AFT to the highway and set off to finding this girl.

* * *

**OOH A TWIST! ANYWAYS REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! **

**AGAIN LUV U ALL,**

***thunderspark12***


	4. I Love You And My Strawberries :

**HEYYY GUYYZZZ!1 I'm deeply sorry for not updating anyways just enjoy the chappie!**

**AND REVIEWW! (EVEN THOuGH I DOnt DESERVE IT :()**

* * *

Jake POV

I blinked fastly. I needed to stay awake. I had been riding for about a full day now trying to catch up to the Veritas-like girl. I rode for about thirty minutes, but realized if I didn't stop soon, I would probably crash.

I parked off the side of the highway and walked into the forest. As I started setting up my shelter, I heard voices.

"Connor! What the hell are you doing?" a girl's voice said.

A boy spoke, "Getting the damn squirrel out of the tree."

The girl sighed loudly, "We are not eating squirrel for dinner!"

"I'm starving, and it's not like you're helping the problem!"

"Sorry, I'm not your housemaid!" the girl spoke. I peeked around, trying to find the arguing voices. I stood behind a tree and looked around the corner. There she was. The girl I was looking for. She was sitting by the fire, roasting squirrel. A boy was sitting next to her, looking around.

I stepped out from behind the tree. "Hey," I said. The look-alike's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my god," she said. She ran and tackled me to the ground. I looked up into her face. Her hair fell in front of it, and her sparkling blue eyes hid behind it.

"Jake," she whispered. I looked again into her eyes, and I automatically knew this was Veritas. My Veritas.

"Veritas," I breathed. I grabbed her face and pulled my lips to hers. I couldn't help it. I had thought she was dead. She kissed back full of passion. We pulled apart, too soon, and I was smiling like a little kid on Christmas.

I sat up with Veritas next to me. She spoke and touched my piercings, "You got snakebites." I wrapped my finger around her hair, "You dyed your hair."

She shook her head, "After the accident, there must have been some bleach or something, but it turned part of my hair really blonde." I really didn't care, though. She looked beautiful with brown hair or brown with blonde.

I held her close, "I'm so glad I found you."

"I love you too." I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

Veritas opened her mouth, "No, no, I meant to say, me…" I silenced her lips with my own.

I looked deep into her eyes and spoke, "I love you too." We both laid back, and she wrapped her skinny arms around my waist. Her breathing slowed, and she was soon asleep. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep also.

**Veritas POV**

I woke up next to my best friend and lover. It was pretty awesome that they were the same person. I unwrapped myself from his grasp, got up, and brushed myself off.

I must say, Jake looked good now. Not that he didn't before. But dayyyymm, he looked fine now with his snakebites, swooshy black hair, and slight muscles.

I grabbed some fresh strawberries from my bag and started chowing down. Jake slowly sat up.

"I smell strawberries," he mumbled.

I spoke with my mouth full, "'Cause I'm eating some."

"Give me some," he said.

"No," I spoke back, "Get some yourself." He sprung up and ran over to me. I ran away quickly. I stopped for a fast breath, and he popped up in front of me.

"No strawberries for you!" I said childishly, and stuck out my tongue.

He smirked, "Better keep that tongue to yourself, or someone else might take it, maybe play with it."

I rolled my eyes, "You're disgusting."

Jake smirked again, "But you loooooovvee me!" He grabbed the strawberries from me.

"I'm gonna regret saying that one of these days," I muttered. Jake grabbed our bags, took my hand, and led me to his AFT.

"I have my own ride," I said, with a mischievous smile on my face. I went and got Charlie's flaming bike, and his jaw dropped.

I hopped on, "Ready to go?"

Jake nodded and got on, "Let's catch up to the flock." We revved our engines, all cool like, and sped off into the horizon.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED!  
R&R and SOME SHOUTOUTS WOULD BE AWESOmeEEE! THANKS LUV YOU GUYS TOns!**

***thunderspark12***


	5. Keep Up

**WHOA! It seems like I haven't updated in foreverrrrrrrrrr! Anyways i hope you enjoy the chappie! **

**Read and Review! **

**BTW I AM GOING TO START A NEW STORY ON HERE YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT! Xp**

* * *

Veritas POV

Jake and I had been riding for around 12 hours straight. We had just entered Las Vegas. And, let me tell you, wow. That's all I can say. It's amazing here (if you get rid of all the prostitutes on the street corners).

"Hey, Jake!" I called to him after we had parked.

"Yeah?" he answered, flipping his dark hair out of his eyes.

I bit my bottom lip, "How much money you got?" He took out his wallet from his back pocket. He counted silently.

"$150 or so. Why?" he said.

I wiggled my eyebrows, "I've got an idea." I grabbed his arm and dragged him off to a store.

"Where are we go-..?"

"Shhhh..," I told him. We walked into the store. I stopped at the counter.

"Yo, manager!" I yelled.

"What are you doing?" Jake whispered. I ignored him. A small bald man popped up from under the counter.

"Hello?" he said in an accent I can't quite describe.

"Uh, my friend and I are in need of a "makeover". Can you help us out?" I told him. The small man came out from behind the corner and observed us. He stopped next to Jake and looked up at him.

"I think I can help you," he spoke. He then proceeded to yell at his assistants, "Monique! Jules! Hailey! We have customers!" Two women and a man came out from an aisle.

"What are you going to be planning on doing?" the manager asked me. I whispered our activity in his ear. The small man grinned, "Let's get to work!"

The two young women led me off to a dressing room. After they had finished doing me up, and I had looked in the mirror, I decided I actually looked good. My light brown/honey hair was straightened and the bleach blonde part fell just over my eyes in my side bangs. I was wearing black skinnies, a cute black and white tank top, and a new pair of black converse. My makeup consisted of grey eye shadow, some black eyeliner and mascara, and somehow Monique and Hailey covered up all my scars except for one.

"We didn't want you to lose your whole badass rocker chick look," Hailey told me. I laughed.

"Thanks guys. Is Jake done yet?" I asked. They shrugged. I walked back out to the front of the store. Jake was standing there talking to Jules. He was wearing black jeans, a black button down shirt, and his same old worn converse.

He looked at me with his piercing grey eyes. I smiled. I placed seventy five dollars on the counter.

"Let's go!" I said, intertwining Jake's hand with mine.

"Go where?" he asked, confused.

I looked up at him, "Clubbing." I looked down the street and saw flashing lights.

"Come on," I said, dragging him along. We walked into the dark club; the only illumination being the dance floor and the bar lights.

"I'm not sure if we should be here," Jake said to me.

I replied, "For once, we are going to have fun in our lives and forget about the rest of the world."

He sighed, "Let's go dance, then." Jake took my hand and pulled me out to the scintillating floor.

A very club-like, dancing song came on. (THE SONG IS KEEP UP BY HYPER CRUSH. THE GUY IS SINGING IN ITALICS AND THE GIRL IS SINGING IN BOLD ITALICS)

I swayed back and forth with the beat. Jake was trying to follow my rhythms.

_Wait, girl. Not so fast, slow it down, now make it last_

_I've been chasin' you all night. Dancin' to the song like,_

_Move yo' body to the beat. She's a freak like: (__**I'm a, I'm a freak. I'm a, I'm a freak, freak**__)._

Jake bit his lip. I could tell he wanted to put his hands around my waist.

_Yup, girl. Why you teasin' me? Just peep the scenery. I'm so ill at movin' my feet that I don't even need a beat._

I whipped my hair out of my face and wrapped my arms around Jake's neck.

_**Can you keep up? Keep my body movin' back and forth, like speakers. When I'm dancing', you can barely see my sneakers. Can you spin me like a record? You spin me like a record.**_

As if on cue, Jake spun me around twice. I started dancing again with his hands on my hips.

_**Okay, keep comin' around my way. Oh, you likin' how my nails are painted. Grab me by the waist and move. If you see me flyin' past ya, it's only 'cause I'm faster. I'm waitin' so come capture me.**_

I walked around him, then traced his lips and snake bites.

_**If you got those speakers blastin', got moves like Michael Jackson. Now show me you're a dancin' machine.**_

Jake took my arms and wrapped them around his neck again.

_**Can you keep up? Keep my body movin' back and forth, like speakers. When I'm dancing', you can barely see my sneakers. Can you spin me like a record? You spin me like a record. **_

_**Can you keep up? Keep my body movin' back and forth, like speakers. When I'm dancing', you can barely see my sneakers. Can you spin me like a record? You spin me like a record.**_

I can't believe we actually did it, but we started grinding against each other.

_Stop chick, not so quick. The Donny pull out, look at my …_

_It's true I'm a maniac, and I'm bringin' the 80's back. And all these ladies attack me when I bring 'em to the sack._

_**My style, my sway, the way that I walk. You can't keep up with my pace. Come play, as I bend over and tighten my shoelace. See you do a double take. I see you do a double take.**_

I turned around and place his hands on my hips and my arms around his neck once more. His lips attacked mine.

_**Can you keep up? Keep my body movin' back and forth, like speakers. When I'm dancing', you can barely see my sneakers. Can you spin me like a record? You spin me like a record.**_

_**Can you keep up? Keep my body movin' back and forth, like speakers. When I'm dancing', you can barely see my sneakers. Can you spin me like a record? You spin me like a record.**_

The song ended, and we stepped off the dance floor.

Jake wiped his lips, "That was fun."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

* * *

**There's your hot and steamy action for ya! haha **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! XD**

**READ, REVIEW, AND LOVE ALWAYS,**

***thunderspark12***


End file.
